Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the sixteenth episode of the second season. Plot It's time for Shining Time Station's annual inspection. Dan, Becky, and Kara are making paper cut-outs. Stacy asks them to clean up their mess so that the station will look nice when J.B. King comes to inspect the station. Mr. Conductor arrives and Dan asks if he could trace him and draw a picture of him. Mr. Conductor agrees and Dan sets to work. A little while later, the picture is finished. Mr. Conductor is impressed with it, saying that it could be his twin. He then mentions that twins can be confusing, using the story of what happened when BoCo first met Bill and Ben the tank engine twins to illustrate. After finishing his story, Mr. Conductor leaves to get his whistle tuned. As he vanishes, a bit of his magic dust is left in the air. The kids grab it and decide to sprinkle it on the picture to make it look even more like Mr. Conductor. The kids then go help Stacy clean up. Time passes and suddenly, the magic dust causes the picture of Mr. Conductor to come to life. However, this Mr. Conductor is the complete opposite of the original one. He plans to play mean tricks on everybody and make them blame the real Mr. C, forcing him to leave Shining Time Station. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * J.B. King * Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin * Bill and Ben (mentioned) * Donald (mentioned) * Dilly (mentioned) Thomas Stories * The Diseasel * Donald's Duck Jukebox Band Segment Song * This Train Trivia * This is the first episode where the jukebox gets overflowed with nickels. * This is the first appearance of Mr. Conductor's mischievous double, who speaks almost entirely in rhyme. He will reappear in the Season 3 episode "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin". * The scene of the 1959 Czech Animated Film called "''Vláček Kolejáček", '''(''The Little Train), is seen in this episode when the Jukebox Band were singing, '''"This Train". * The scrambled station names are as follows: **Mount Careful = Mount Careless **Fort Farley = Fort Barley **East Shemp = Beast Shemp **Eggyweg = Weggy Egg **Twiddy Junction = Madly Function **Waddley = Wobbly **Indian Valley = Infant Valley **Lucky Lake = Unlucky Lake **Leaky Park = Nut Ville **Cloggyville = Snooty Ville **Butter Town = Noodle Heaven **Turley = Turkey **Pelican Falls = Penguin Falls **Chubby Corners = Fat Corners **Logan Wash = Dilly Gobble **Dillylick = Wickeydill *The large bag of Cheese Giggles that Mr. Conductor's double is holding closely resembles the packaging for Herr's Cheese Curls. *Mr. Conductor's gold dust that is found is actually gold glitter. *The shredded paper that falls on Dan and Billy in his workshop also has a generous amount of flour sprinkled on it. Gallery File:Mr.Conductor'sEvilTwin.jpg File:TheDiseasel15.jpg File:TheDiseasel2.jpg File:TheDiseasel48.png File:TheDiseasel15.png File:TheDiseasel14.png File:TheDiseasel13.png File:TheDiseasel12.png File:TheDiseasel11.png File:TheDiseasel10.png File:TheDiseasel9.png File:TheDiseasel8.png File:TheDiseasel7.png File:TheDiseasel6.png File:TheDiseasel5.png File:TheDiseasel4.png File:TheDiseasel3.png File:TheDiseasel2.png File:TheDiseasel16.png File:Donald'sDuck38.png File:Donald'sDuck39.png File:Donald'sDuck40.png File:Donald'sDuck41.png File:Donald'sDuck42.png File:Donald'sDuck43.png File:Donald'sDuck44.png File:Donald'sDuck45.png File:Donald'sDuck46.png File:Donald'sDuck47.png File:Donald'sDuck48.png File:Donald'sDuck49.png File:Donald'sDuck50.png File:DS DonaldsDuck02 zpsssgagwtb.png Donald'sDuck32.png Episode File:Double Trouble Category:Episodes Category:Season 2